1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a superconducting device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more specifically to a superconducting device including an extremely thin superconducting channel formed of oxide superconductor material, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of related art
Typical devices utilizing a superconductor include a so called Josephson device, which comprises a pair of superconductors coupled to each other through a tunnel barrier. The Josephson device can realize a high speed switching. However, the Josephson device is a two-terminal device, and therefore, requires a complicated circuit in order to realize a logic circuit.
On the other hand, typical three-terminal devices utilizing a superconductor include a so called superconducting-base transistor and a so called super-FET (field effect transistor). The superconducting-base transistor includes an emitter of a superconductor or a normal conductor, a tunnel barrier of an insulator, a base of a superconductor, a semiconductor isolator and a collector of a normal conductor, stacked in the named order. This superconducting-base transistor operates at a high speed with a low power consumption, by utilizing high speed electrons passing through the runnel barrier.
The super-FET includes a semiconductor layer, and a superconductor source electrode and a superconductor drain electrode which are formed closely to each other un the semiconductor layer, A portion of the semiconductor layer between the superconductor source electrode and the superconductor drain electrode has a greatly recessed or undercut rear surface so as to have a reduced thickness. In addition, a gate electrode is formed through a gate insulating layer on the recessed or undercut rear surface of the portion of the semiconductor layer between the superconductor source electrode and the superconductor drain electrode.
A superconducting current flowing through the semiconductor layer portion between the superconductor source electrode and the superconductor drain electrode due to a superconducting proximity effect. is controlled by an applied gate voltage. This super-FET also operates at a high speed with a low power consumption.
In addition, in the prior art, there has been proposed a three-terminal superconducting device having a channel of a superconductor formed between a source electrode and a drain electrode, so that a current flowing through the superconducting channel is controlled by a voltage applied to a gate formed above the superconducting channel.
Both of the above mentioned superconducting-base transistor and the super-FET have a portion in which a semiconductor layer and a superconducting layer are stacked to each other. However, it is difficult to form a stacked structure of the semiconductor layer and the superconducting layer formed of an oxide superconductor which has recently advanced in study. In addition, even if it is possible to form a stacked structure of the semiconductor layer and the oxide superconducting layer, it is difficult to control a boundary between the semiconductor layer and the oxide superconducting layer. Therefore, a satisfactory operation could not been obtained in these superconducting devices.
In addition, since the super-FET utilizes the superconducting proximity effect, the superconductor source electrode and the superconductor drain electrode have to be located close to each other at a distance which is not greater than a few times the coherence length of the superconductor materials of the superconductor source electrode and the superconductor drain electrode. In particular, since an oxide superconductor has a short coherence length, if the superconductor source electrode and the superconductor drain electrode are formed of the oxide superconductor material, a distance between the superconductor source electrode and the superconductor drain electrode has to be not greater than a few ten nanometers. However, it is very difficult to conduit a fine processing such as a fine pattern etching so as to ensure the very short separation distance. Because of this, in the prior art, it has been impossible to manufacture the super-FET composed of the oxide superconductor material with good reproducibility.
Furthermore, it has been confirmed that the conventional three-terminal superconducting device having the superconducting channel shows a modulation operation. However, the conventional three-terminal superconducting degree having the superconducting channel could not realize a complete ON/OFF operation, because a carder density is too high. In this connection, since an oxide superconductor material has a low carrier density, it is compacted to form a three-terminal superconducting device which has a superconducting channel and which can realize the complete ON/OFF operation, by forming the superconducting channel, of the oxide superconductor material. In this case, however, a thickness of file superconducting channel has to be made on the order of five nanometers. This extremely thin superconducting channel is difficult to realize.
On the other hand, in order to realize a high speed ON/OFF operation ill the above mentioned superconducting device, it is necessary to shorten a gate length. In order to shorten the gate length, the gate electrode has to have n shape which is short in a direction of a current flowing through the superconducting channel, for example, not greater than 100 nm. It is practically very difficult to form the gate electrode having the above mentioned size on the oxide superconductor by a conventional fine-working (fine-etching) technique with good reproducibility.